Battle Worlds TCG
The game will contain approximately 80 cards (all 40 units/buildings times two). Each card shows: *Unit name *Image *Type: light unit, infantry etc. *Stats for card game as icons (strength, range, actions) *Stats for super trump / in-game reference (damage ground, damage air, damage sea, movement, range) *Flavor text The cards can be used in different ways: *Strategic card game *Super trump game *In-game reference Games ;Super trump (2-6 players) Each unit has 5 attributes that may be used for the super trump game (the same that are also used for the in-game reference: types of damage, range, movement). All 80 cards are shuffled and distributed to the players. Each player takes all cards he received on his hand as a deck. A player begins and states one of the 5 attributes of his top card and its value. The other players also state the value of the mentioned attribute of their top card. The player with the highest value wins the round, receives all of the other players’ top cards and places them under his deck together with his own card. He begins the next turn by stating an attribute and its value etc. If the attribute is equal on all cards, it’s a tie. All named cards are put aside and the next player on the left takes over stating an attribute. The winner of this round gets all cards and those that were previously put aside from the tie. The game ends when one of the player has no more cards left. The player with the highest number of cards wins the match. Alternatively players can agree on a timespan after which the cards are counted. ;Strategic card game (2 players) Playing the strategic card game, two players can battle each other to determine who is the better commandant. The card game picks up many mechanisms of the original game, but also introduces new ones. Each of both players shuffles his deck with all 40 units and draws 5 of them per turn to his hand. For both players, the playing field consists of a proper deployment zone where units can be played hidden (face down) and a common battle field in the middle. The battle field consists of separate columns where the units from the own deployment zone can be drawn in. On the battle field, units can move and attack enemy units. As known from the original game, tactical movement plays an important role, because enemy units surrounded by own units can be attacked more easily. The range also plays a role, since an attack immediately triggers a counter attack, just like in the video game. The cards on the hand can not only be played as units into the deployment zone, they also serve to activate units which are already in game. For that purpose, you compare the action symbols of the hand card with those of your units on the battle field. The actions that are matching (e.g. "move" or "attack") may be applied by the unit on the battle field. The hand card is discarded for that purpose. Buildings can’t be moved and they can only be played into the deployment zone. They give a permanent advantage for the player (e.g. one additional hand card), but they also block a slot in the deployment zone. The deployment zone can’t be attacked, except by special units such as artillery. A player wins the game either by disabling all enemy units on the battle field or when he is the first to disable 10 enemy units. Category:TCG